1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lipstick molding mold cleaning apparatus which includes sets of nozzles controlled by respective sensors to respectively wash the lipstick molding mold with washing water, clean the lipstick molding mold with detergent, rinse the lipstick molding mold with rinsing water, and dry the lipstick molding mold with air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lipstick molding mold of a lipstick fabrication machine must be cleaned after each molding process. If the mold is not well cleaned, residual cosmetic paste will be left in the cells of the mold. Conventionally, this cleaning work is done by labor. However, cleaning the lipstick molding mold of a lipstick fabrication machine by labor takes much working time, and the surface of mold tends to be damaged.